Welcome to ROSETT
by Chicanet
Summary: "¡Gohan, mi luna de miel ya estaba arruinada!" – cubriéndose su boca para no hablar más de lo que ella realmente sentía, Videl sollozaba dentro del guardarropa sin pensar en lo que Gohan pensaría… La luna de miel es un sueño de cada recién casado. Disfrutarla juntos y conocerse uno al otro de una manera más especial es lo más bonito de estos viajes. Desafortunadamente, hay veces en


**Welcome to ROSETT**

**Capítulo I:** El "Rosett" Hotel.

Una de las avionetas privadas del que se decía llamar el "Salvador del Mundo" volaba por los altos cielos de la ciudad. Eran solo las seis de la mañana, y aunque el sol apenas aparecía de entre las montañas, el paisaje se observaba más hermoso que nunca. Dentro de esta avioneta venían cinco personas: el piloto de la avioneta, el copiloto, una de las muchachas que atendía el resto de la avioneta, y una pareja de recién casados. Ésta pareja había experimentado una bellísima celebración el día anterior. Ya hace un año que se había planeado y finalmente, después de cinco años de su gran amor, se casaron. Ahora viajaban a lo que sería su "Luna de Miel." Este también había sido planeado a lo exacto, y la pareja espera disfrutarlo a lo maximo. La pareja gozaba de la comodidad de esta avioneta, sobretodo el esposo quien raramente utilizaba este tipo de transporte para viajar. Usualmente el volaría, o, con la ayuda de su papá, transportaría de una manera inmediata al lugar deseado. Este no era el caso de todos modos. La avioneta era un regalo del padre de su esposa, y este transporte era una manera más fácil de viajar con maletas y otras cosas. La pareja se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la avioneta frente a una ventana que reflejaba todo el camino que se recurría.

- Ahmm.. - bostezaba la novia de una manera larga mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. - ¡Estoy cansadísima! Tengo mucho sueño. –

- Pero si solo llevamos quince minutos de vuelo – mencionaba ese joven apuesto quien extendía sus brazos para abrazar y arrullar a su mujer.

- Si, lo se… - contestaba Videl mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Gohan y cerraba sus ojos para empezar a dormir.

Después de observar a su esposa, y reflexionar un poco sobre su vida, Gohan levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo y decía de una manera alegre, - Aun no puedo creer que ya estemos casados...-

- Si, es increíble… - murmuraba Videl sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía su pareja y continuando recargada en su pecho, - así es…-

Gohan inmediatamente la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que Videl levantara la mirada hacia el – Te amo, Videl, te amo mucho…- La tomaba de los brazos para alejarla un poco y mirarla de frente, - realmente te amo, y no sé qué haría si algún día te pasara algo.-

A pesar de que sus palabras eran algo que la llenaba de alegría, su vos tan suave y masculina la ruborizaban y aun la ponían nerviosa, - Ya déjame dormir- murmuraba Videl con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el trabajado pecho de su esposo.

Gohan la conocía perfectamente, y adoraba su tranquilidad, - Jejeje, está bien.- respondía rápidamente mientras continuaba abrazándola y miraba hacia la ventanilla de la avioneta.

El vuelo estaba tardando más de lo planeado. Su destinación se encontraba a solo cuatro horas de la ciudad, pero ya llevaban casi seis horas en el aire. Parecía que el sistema estaba teniendo complicaciones por razones inexplicables. El día se miraba excelente, así que el clima definitivamente no era una de las causas de la tardanza. Solo los pilotos y la gente de comunicación comprendían, o por lo menos se imaginaban que era lo que pasaba. Parecía no ser nada grave, solo que la avioneta avanzaba más lenta de lo norma.

Siete horas después, la avioneta pudo aterrizar sin ningún problema en una pista destinada en una isla llamada "Rosett." Rosett era un lugar dedicado al turismo; tenía un clima tropical, contenía una de las mejores playas del continente con uno de los mejor servicios al cliente, y muchísimo más. Gohan y Videl habían planeado un viaje diferente, algo más sencillo al principio, pero Gohan quiso dejar lo que para ella seria "anormal" y disfrutar su luna de miel de una manera más especial.

Desde una de las ventanillas más grandes se lograba observar el aeropuerto. A pesar de ser una de las islas más visitadas, el aeropuerto parecía pequeño, y por decir así, aislado. Saliendo del avión, la pareja espero a que llegara su equipaje. En cuanto el equipaje llegó, los dos corrieron a encontrar el taxi más cercano, el cual los llevaría al hotel designado para pasar dos semanas allí. Mientras descansaban en el taxi lograban admirar la bellísima área Rosett. Se lograba observar a mucha gente en ropa de verano. Rápidamente se miraban muchísimas tiendas dedicadas a los turistas, y muchísimos restaurantes de mar. La distancia de entre el aeropuerto y el hotel era de entre unos 45 minutos, así que lograrían repasar ciertas áreas en donde luego planearían visitar.

A pesar de haber visto tantos lugares impresionantes, y de tener la oportunidad de conocer áreas de una manera que no humano normal podría, Gohan se encontraba exaltado al momento de llegar al "Rosett Hotel." Todos estaba bellísimo, y él no podía evitar pensar que había elegido buen lugar y que había valido la pena haber gastado tanto en él.

En estos últimos años la familia Son no captaba de suficiente dinero. En un momento de sus vidas esta familia obtuvo una buena cantidad para construir lo que sería su casa en la Montaña Paoz y comprar todo lo necesario para acomodarse bien y vivir como se debe, pero el caso ya no era así. El dinero que Ox-Satan había heredado a su hija y a su yerno se estaba terminando, y sin duda este preocupaba a los descendientes de la familia. Afortunadamente Milk era una persona consiente de todos los casos; a pesar de ser una madre muy dura, supo levantar a su primogénito y lo supo educar a la perfección. Gohan adquiría de una inteligencia muy alta, y gracias a que tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores preparatorias y universidades, ahora ya era un muchacho preparado. Trabajaba en una de las mejores compañías de la ciudad Satan, y aunque a penas llevara muy poco dentro de este lugar, el sueldo que recibía era una cantidad que reflejaba la inteligencia y el duro trabajo de este muchacho.

Mientras Gohan platicaba con la recepcionista acerca de su estancia y esperaba por las llaves que lo llevarían a su recamara, Videl corrió hacia una grande puerta de vidrio que llevaba directamente a la parte más bella de la playa.

-¡Esta hermoso! – No podía evitar sentir esa enorme necesidad de correr hacia la playa y sentir la briza del mar y la arena entre sus dedos. - ¡Gohan ven! –Tomaba inmediatamente el brazo de su esposo después de notar que las llaves se le habían sido entregadas. – Anda, vamos a la playa – empezaba a jalarlo hacia la puerta de vidrio para poder salir del Hotel.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamaba el joven para llamar la atención de Videl. – Primero vamos a nuestra recamara para desempacar todo lo que traemos en las maletas. Luego iremos a la playa y disfrutaremos todo lo que quieras. –

Videl soltaba a Gohan rápidamente, - ¡Duh, claro! – le respondía de una manera lógica a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzada de su comportamiento tan repentino. – Anda pues, vamos a la recamara.-

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Hotel, los dos reflexionaban un poco en lo que harían durante estas dos semanas de vacaciones.

-_Estas dos semanas serán grandiosas, lo puedo presentir.- _Pensaba la joven al momento de voltear a ver a quien ahora era su marido, a quien le debía tanto su vida y sus alegrías. Se encontraba contenta al saber que ahora disfrutaría sus días de una manera más especial. Se sentía completa, realizada, y quizá la mujer más afortunada de todo este mundo. El hombre que la había elegido como su esposa era diferente a todos. A pesar de que su apariencia era como cualquier otro ser humano, su fortaleza era algo que no cualquiera adquiría. Reía al pensar que había encontrado al hombre que tanto su padre le aconsejaba: "_Tu novio tiene que ser mucho más fuerte que tu padre. Ese es el requisito principal." _Tantos años pensó que sería algo imposible de lograr ya que ella misma creía en la fuerza que tanto su padre presumía. No creía que hubiera alguien mucho más fuerte que el en este mundo, pero curiosamente estaba equivocada. La vida resulto llevarla a un alternativo diferente, y ahora era la esposa de un Saiyajin, un ser que no pertenecía a este planeta. Tanto soñaba con ese hombre y fue bendecida con tan gran persona. ¡Ahora tomaba orgullosamente el apellido de la familia Son!

Ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de su recamara. Gohan buscaba por las llaves que se le habían otorgado dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, muy bien planchados color marrón. Encontraba la llave exacta en su bolsillo derecho, y lo intercedía dentro del candado de la perilla. Abría lentamente la puerta para poder sacar las llaves antes de entrar, y se encontraban con una bellísima recamara, mucho más grande de lo que pensaban.

-_Sí, esto será grandioso… -_

_**Continuara….**_

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo hayan encontrado entretenido. Muy pronto agregare el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por su atención!


End file.
